hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anum
Anum was a Watcher and the creator of the Ogdru Jahad. History Since the beginning of time, God created spirits, and many of those Greater Spirits were tasked to watch over Earth including Anum. The Watcher Anum is responsible for creating the Ogdru Jahad. Anum used his Right Hand to steal some of God's own power: Vril, the Secret Fire, to create the Ogdru Jahad out of mud. The other Watchers gathered around the Beast and placed their seals upon it, but the Ogdru Jahad did not come to live until night when darkness filled it. The Ogdru Jahad gave birth to the 369 Ogdru Hem and seeing these horrific monsters shocked the Watchers into a war against them. After the Ogdru Hem were defeated, the watcher Anum again used his Right Hand to seal the Ogdru Jahad in a crystal prison and cast them into the deep regions of space. The other watchers feared Anum and turned upon him, struck him down and destroyed all his remnants save for his Right Hand. After that, God looked down in fury on what had happened, and exacted his retribution on the Watchers for botching their task: some were cast down into the pit, while others were stranded on the Earth to breed monsters. Of the original spirits, many of the lesser ones were now given substance by God and took up residence on Earth as the first men, the Golden People of Hyperborea. The Hyperboreans took Anum's Right Hand as their holiest object. At the request of Thoth, their greatest king, the hand was attached to a great statue in the capital city of Gorinium. The statue stood for ten thousand years, until finally Hyperborea became corrupted. Some of the Hyperboreans began to worship Heca-Emem-Ra, the Black Goddess, and fell to corruption and evil. As a result the statue left its place in Thoth's garden, killing all of the inhabitants of Gorinium becoming dyed red with their blood. After destroying the city the statue finally hurled itself over a cliff and shattered into pieces. The only remnant of the statue was the original Right Hand. After that, the Hand was somehow recovered, and later grafted onto Hellboy's arm by his father Azzael, before he was summoned by Grigori Rasputin. The Hand is the key to freeing the Ogdru Jahad from their prison and thus triggering the apocalypse (hence the moniker "the Right Hand of Doom"). Hellboy is aware that he must keep the Hand, as it would be more dangerous to try to rid himself of it. Attempts have already been made to separate Hellboy from the Hand, both to protect the world and to hasten its destruction. Hellboy believes he is the best protection the Hand can have. Anum's Fork Anum is also the namesake for the device Anum's Fork. This device was created by Professor Gallaragas to harness the power of Vril. Anum's Fork was used to power the Vril Energy Suit and briefly commandeered by the mystic Memnan Saa to change his men into dragons. Category:Characters Category:Watchers Category:Vril Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters